Not a Good Idea
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: InuYasha tries to teach Kagome how to use a sword. It ends kinda badly for all parties. Hopefully sorta better than it sounds. For IlKNOWiWHEREvYOUe. (guest)
1. Uh

**A/N: *sighs* This is for ****IlKNOWiWHEREvYOUe (guest).**** I'm not really a huge InuYasha fan but this is a request. Enjoy. Please. ;D**

"No Kagome, you gotta hold it like this!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sorry! Why are you even teaching me this?" Kagome asked, looking at the half demon with wide eyes. InuYasha's ears twitched and he crossed his arms.

"I dunno. So I can boss you around for once." he said with a shrug and a huff.

"SIT BOY!"

_"UGGGHH! HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

"You were being rude." Kagome 'hmphed' and turned away, eyes closed. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, ok?" he said. Kagome sighed and nodded, facing him again.

"Now, that's right, just like that." InuYasha said, nodding. Kagome fell backwards under the weight of the sword.

"InuYasha! This thing is heavy!" she groaned, prying it off of her.

InuYasha laughed and helped her up. "Serves you right."

Kagome glanced at him as a warning and he put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Ok, now swing."

Kagome slashed the sword from her left shoulder to her right hip, but lost grip in the process. It hit Miroku, who sat a few feet away and was facing away from them, in the head. He cringed and fell on his back a second after, out cold.

"Hm. Good job. You knocked him out. Now I won't have to listen to his blabber." InuYasha said approvingly, nodding.

"I hit him in the head!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran to him.

InuYasha scoffed. "He'll be fine. Let 'im walk it off."

Kagome looked at him, incredulous, but picked the sword up and walked back to him anyways. She swung again, this time she kept hold. However, she nearly threw out her shoulder. InuYasha stifled a laugh at her disgruntled and contorted face as she spun with the force of the sword.

Kagome sighed, turning back around. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, but she tried again. This time she spun around so far she was facing InuYasha. Who screamed in anguish.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome was freaked hot and dropped the sword, hands by her face. "What, what?"

"YOU CUT MY EARS OFF!"

It was true. Where two fluffy white ears once stood were gone. Only silver hair remained. _'But no blood. Hm. Maybe it's a demon thing.' _Kagome thought, but didn't consider anything much further. She looked around for them. "Where are they then?"

"I dunno, probably ling somewhere hundreds of feet away!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah! They're like, 'InuYasha, heeeellllp!'" she said in a high pitched voice, waving her arms from the elbow up like a T-Rex.

InuYasha narrowed his golden eyes. "Not. Funny."

Kagome's grin vanished. "Sorry."

"Oh wait, yeah it is." he said. His ears popped up, fluffy and unscathed as ever. He grinned triumphantly.

"InuYasha! You tricked me?!" Kagome cried, hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Maybe." InuYasha said with a now straight face.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT...!"

And InuYasha went boom boom boom all the way-not home, into the ground.

**A/N: Kinda short, sorry if InuYasha seemed OOC. Please R&R, and let me know if there should be a second chapter where the InuYahsha characters get a Facebook!**


	2. What's a Com-poop-ter?

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading this. I do not own Facebook. Or InuYasha.**

Chapter 3: What's a Com-poop-ter?

InuYasha had gone with Kagome back home to the modern era. He stared with wide eyes as she sat at a desk in front of a glowy box. "Kagome, what's that?" he asked.

"A computer of course." Kagome answered.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "That helps a lot, thanks. What's a com-poop-ter?"

Kagome giggled. "No, a com-pew-ter. I can do all sorts of stuff on here, like send letters. And look at pictures. Oh, and there's this fun thing called Facebook!"

"A book with people's faces in it? Kagome, now that's getting creepy."

"No silly, it's not a book with people's faces in it!"

"Then why's it called 'Facebook,' huh?!"

Kagome face palmed and sighed. "Here. I'll show you." She clicked on the blue 'f' and her profile showed up. Her profile picture was of her holding Buyo and smirking like an idiot.

"Kagome you look dumb in that..." He said the next word slowly; "pic-ture."

"Thanks!" she said with mock enthusiasm before saying with a straight face; "Sit."

InuYasha grunted before struggling to his feet. "What was _THAT_ for?"

"Insulting me..?" Kagome said as if it were obvious. Which it was, but to all people aside from InuYasha.

Kagome pulled out her laptop and got on Facebook there too. In a few minutes Kagome set up an account for InuYasha. All she needed was a profile picture. She quickly took one of him picking his nose with the front camera and chose it. She giggled and showed it to him. His wall was blank.

The half-demon blinked. "What do I do with this?" Kagome giggled on account of he hadn't seen his picture yet.

InuYasha randomly typed on the keyboard and the screen now read; "InuYasha updated his status: "aosjfnsornr ."

Kagome snickered over his shoulder and went back to her profile, searching InuYasha and sending a friend request. When it popped up on InuYasha's screen, he grunted like a frustrated toddler that had gone through puberty way too early. (Hahaha)

"Calm down, InuYasha." She leaned over him and clicked 'accept.'

"Hey!"

"What, you don't wanna be friends with me? I see how it is!" Kagome hmphed.

InuYahsa stammered. "Hey! N-no, I didn't say that!"

"Whatever." Kagome said. She was facing away from him but was grinning. Then she explained to him about statuses, friends, chats, and more. By the end, InuYasha had only changed in two ways: One, he looked as blank and confused as ever, and two, he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Wake up!" Kagome cried loudly. His head snapped up, eyes still half closed.

"Oh, sorry. Gotcha."

"This was not really a good idea was it?"

**A/N: The end. Hope you liked this. Feel free to flame, favorite, whatever. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, etc. :)**


End file.
